


Отчаянные комнатные растения

by InkDaisy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безответная любовь цветущего кактуса к пестрому паучнику.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отчаянные комнатные растения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desperate Houseplants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6469) by unvarnishedtale. 



Быть любимым цветущим кактусом Доминика Кобба нелегко, особенно когда ты тайно влюблен в паучник, живущий на подоконнике. Когда Кобб привез Имса из Момбасы обратно, Артура терзали серьезные сомнения, он был откровенно потрясен неопрятностью пестрых листьев, торчавших во все стороны из ярко-красной пластиковой кадки. Имс дразнил его, шутил над его маленьким аккуратным терракотовым горшком и гладкими камешками, покрывавшими почвенную смесь. Однако Артура приводит в восторг энтузиазм Имса, ему хочется перебраться со стола Кобба поближе к этому лиственному изобилию. Он знает, что из этого ничего не выйдет; кто вообще может влюбиться в кактус? А Имс живет себе на подоконнике, рядом с Юсуфом, контрабандным опиумным маком. Артур вздыхает и возвращает внимание к разговору Кобба и Сайто о приобретении особо редкой, но крайне желанной орхидеи.

— Полагаю, нам будет нужен поднос для увлажнения и что-то вроде нагревателя. Я не совсем уверен, какие понадобятся удобрения, так что придется...

— Я купил оранжерею, — перебивает Сайто. — Думал, так будет проще.

Кобб равнодушно принимает информацию к сведению. Конечно, наличие оранжереи значительно облегчит задачу. Кивнув, он переводит задумчивый взгляд в окно. В комнату заходит Ариадна, новый ландшафтный дизайнер Кобба, в руках у нее макет.

— Мы готовы ехать? О, а твоему кактусу не помешает немного солнца. — Она опускает макет на стол, берет Артура в руки и переставляет на подоконник.

Минуту спустя Ариадна, Кобб и Сайто уходят. Солнечный свет греет лепестки Артура. Имс радостно шелестит листвой, едва касаясь отростками горшка Артура.

— Ты в своей чайной чашечке, — фыркает он. — Не бойся грезить о большем, пупсик!

Сердито уставившись на него, Артур отбивается колючками от развевающейся листвы, стараясь ее не поцарапать.

— Эй, вы двое, даже не начинайте, — ворчит Юсуф. — А то опять тут парник устроите.

Имс смеется и ворошит гальку у Артура, который притворяется раздраженным. И все-таки быть любимым кактусом Доминика Кобба не так уж плохо.


End file.
